Majuub
Majuub (ウーブ) is the human reincarnation of Majin Buu and is the student of Goku. Though he was born as a human being on Earth, Majuub possesses the evil of Majin Buu suppressed deep within his being and has no control over his power at first glance. After training with Goku and King Kai for a number of years, Majuub learned the capability of controlling his power and is now able to tap into that power into his own being. Majuub is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality As a child, Uub is very timid in his personality, despite his amazing power, becoming frightened at someone's slight expression. However, after training with Goku for many years, he becomes a confident fighter, wanting to make sure all evil is vanquished. As an Adult, Uub became more serious and calm ever since Goku's departure, but also became a caring father and husband to his new family in which it was his wife Pan and his two sons Nas and Bram. Powers and Abilities As the reincarnation of Majin Buu, Majuub is the strongest human being on Planet Earth and also physically the strongest fighter in the Z Fighter. When the Second Tournament of Power was announced, Majuub's power has increased tremendously to the point of fighting equally with and defeating Yarron the strongest warrior of Universe 4. His power level is about 224,000,000,000,000 and later 448,000,000,000,000. By training for the second Tournament of Power, his power level rises to about 896,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight – Taught to Uub at the beginning of his training, it is the ability to fly with the use of ki. * Full Power Energy Ball – Uub used it against Goku during their training fight at Kami's Lookout. * Angry Shout – A powerful Kiai scream Uub inherited as a result of being Kid Buu's reincarnation, though not as destructive as Kid Buu's version due to Uub inability to control his power. * Super Kamehameha – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. * Chocolate Beam – This was once the mighty Majin Buu's signature move, turning anything it hit into whatever the user pleases (usually chocolate, candy, or food). As Majuub lacks an antenna (Majin Buu normally fires the beam from his antenna), Majuub fires the beam from his index and middle finger instead. * Super Energy Wave Volley – Majuub releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. * Lightning Arrow – One of Majuub's most powerful attacks. He exerts flurries of swift energy waves that inflict a large amount of damage. * Chocolate Kamehameha – A combination of Uub's Chocolate Beam and''Kamehameha'', hence the title. Majuub uses this technique in an attempt to defeat Baby Vegeta, but the Tuffle parasite counters it with his own attack and hits it back at Majuub, turning him into a piece of chocolate. However, it has been stated that Uub purposely allowed Baby to deflect the attack. * Energy Barrier – Majuub put a barrier around his body to avoid being killed when he was eaten by Baby Vegeta. Transformations Kaioken Majuub learned this technique from Goku in which he utilized as a transformation. In this form, Majuun is almost as powerful as Shido in his Super Saiyan form. The highest multiplication this form can reach is about 20%. His power level in this form is about 4,480,000,000,000,000 and later 8,960,000,000,000,000. For the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 17,920,000,000,000,000. Majin Buu Awakened Buu has managed to awaken the evil essence of Majin Buu and has reached new levels of power within himself. In this form, Majuub has become extremely powerful even to the point of easily killing Zissle. His power level in this form is about 3,800,000,000,000,000 and later 7,500,000,000,000,000. For the Second Tournament of Power, His power level rises to about 16,200,000,000,000,000. Relationships Majuub and Goku - Majuub shares a really close relationship with Goku as he regards him as a father-figure and mentor. Majuub and Pan - Majuub cares for his wife Pan and his two sons Nas and Bram and can be overprotective of them. Majuub and Shido - It seems that Majuub shares a really close friendship with Shido. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans